Only As Strong
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: Very short, but...dare I say...cute? Summary: Okay, maybe Jak wasn't very good at hiding things...especially when it came to the smart chick.
1. Women have needs!

**Only as Strong**

**Chapter 1**

****

**Proof That Women Have Needs! (that mainly consist of torturing men)**

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should have just waited back at the garage like he had asked her to. Maybe then she wouldn't be stuck out here in this god forsaken weather from a frozen hell! 

Oh, but that was getting off track. She was always getting of track when it came to 'him'.

That rat bastard.

That cold hearted, evil, _evil_ little man.

That--

"What was that?!" She squeaked, ducking down into the brush.

There was heavy breathing...a few grunts and curses.

Her eyes narrowed; sick horrible images finding there way into her brain. That consisted mainly of a fat plumber, a rench, and a mindful of thinking they were alone...

_'I swear to Mar...if someone is out here planning on doing THAT right in front of me--'_

But the sound stopped, causing her to sigh in near-relief. Maybe it was just a squirrel, she thought vaguely.

Oh, yes...because squirrels just love snow and bitter, ice chilling wind that could kill off a bird with one gust.

Then again, she didn't know much about squirrels. Hated birds too. Didn't know much about Jak either. Atleast, not _this_ Jak.

She shivered. _'I need to stop thinking and look!'_

Look for what though? She glanced around, hugging herself closer. Jak obviously wasn't going to back for awhile.

Come to think of it: Why was she looking for him? When the man plainly gave no sign that he had wanted her too?

Curiousity? Yeah...let's go with that. Keira was just curious. Curious, as to why the hell Jak wanted her to be so damn far away from this area.

Not that she had ever really considered coming to the Plumping Station, mind you. He just had to be so frickin' blunt about her never setting a foot near it. So, here she was.

Cold, freezing, pissed off, and had a head full of different poisening methods.

Painfully slow, poisoning methods.

One's that had to do with a certain blond, pig-headed--

"Think happy thoughts, Keria!" She told herself, as she literally fought her way out of the bushes.

Damn bushes.

Damn stupid, _prickly ass_ bushes!

Well, jeez, its cold. What the hell did you expect? That she get on her hands and knees and pray to the almighty that the bushes kindly move their big stupid asses out of the way?! Since, the one she really wanted to beat the living crap out of wasn't even there?!

Well, she didn't think so. Not that I said anything.

She let out an aggrivated sigh, climbing her way up to the valve. Jak had to be up there. He wasn't anywhere else!

It was then that she started to panic. What the hell was she going to say to the guy anyway?

Quick, Jak, take me! Right here against these frozen pipes! I don't care if my skin gets stuck and and possibly freezes, because I want you so damn bad!

Yeah...because that would happen.

Though, what she saw as she neared her destination had her head spinning.

_'What the fu--'_

Screw poison...those twigs and pebbles would do nicely.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Author's Note:**

Jynxie: Short chapter? Yes. Funny? Who the hell knows? It's your opinion. That is, if you people review...since you should...because instead of uploading _I Miss Kansas_, like I should've, I created this piece from hell. AND I NEED OPINIONS DAMMIT!

Muse: We need to work on your people skills, you know that?

Jynxie: _(eyes shift)_ Uh...What people skills?

Muse: _(thinks)_ Nevermind...


	2. Oh, the Irony!

**Only As Strong**

_Chapter 2_

_Oh, the Irony!_

* * *

Keira couldn't remember when it started. The sad glances, the ignoring...or the avoiding, give or take.

In fact, Jak hadn't had a real conversation with her since...his defeating the Metal Head leader. So, for awhile, she thought that maybe that was it. He was just feeling akward. They had almost kissed that night. And that was after having absolutely no physical contact with each other for two years.

It sounded like a bad excuse, but she hadn't questioned it. Keira just wanted Jak to open up to her on his own.

It was only now that realized how...how...

Goddamn stupid it was! Why in the hell had she--no! This was all _his_ fault! His not hers! Jak was the stupid one!

Yeah, that stupid ass. That stupid, stupid, _stupid _ass! The only reason she had gotten _curious_ enough to come out here was because Jak had finally given her that damn converstaion that she wanted.

Oh right, and you know what it consisted of?

_"Keira, I want you to stay away from the Plumbing Station for awhile, okay?"_

Only after her shocked expression had he added, quite lamely,

_"Just as a precaution. You know...because...Metal Heads...and they're just roaming all over the place out there...and...I don't want you to get...you know..."_

Oh, she knew. That lying, evil, butt-headed, heart breaking bastard! Sig had cleared those head glowing freaks out of there weeks ago! Besides that _'unimportant'_ detail, when the hell had she even been or had even considered going to the Plumbing Station? Seriously, she wanted to know...and just--just--

Man, she had given him all the like to the point of almost loving that a woman could give! 'Least she thought she did...

Obviously not.

Only...Keira wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared to see any of this.

I mean...DID METAL HEADS HAVE NO SHAME?! Honestly! I mean, Jak could have atleast given her some kind of...hint, so that she wouldn't have had to see _'this'_.

Oh, the man was going down...his ass was hers! In a total non sexual way...pervs.

Anyway...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jynxie: Right...you people just love the anxiety, don't you? (avoids flying objects)

Muse: More or less. But you can't really ignore those expressions...I'm guessing that they're getting very non-happy images in their heads at this moment.

Jynxie: Oh, man...they really see me as being that 'sick'?

Muse: Um...yes.

Jynxie: Crap...well, anyway, R&R if you want to see what happens. I mean, does Jak get his ass kicked? What is Keira seeing that will automentally scar her for life? And...will Jynxie finally write a longer chapter and actually have a title that will go with that chapter?

Muse: I wouldn't count on it.

Jynxie: (_sighs)_ Yeah...me either.


	3. Sexism is a Virtue!

_**Author's Note:**_

_Jynxie: Must...finish..._

_Muse: Are you--uh...okay?_

_Jynxie: Type...type...type...Foamy the squirrel!_

_Muse: Drugs aren't healthy, Jynxie!_

**_Disclaimer: Dreams make you happy! ...Until you wake up...because that's when you realize...that life sucks._**

* * *

_**Only As Strong**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Sexism is a Virtue! (Unless there are goodies involved)_**

Keira was tired. Besides the fact that it was three thiry in the morning, and she had been AWAKE all night. In the freezing cold, one might add.

She was dirty, too; she really wanted a shower. And there was something unpleasant on the bottom of her shoe.

Evil Metal Heads. Evil Jak. Evil, evil, _evil_!

She--She wanted to just...Just bite them! Or hit...whatever. And make their _evil_ lives hell!

...EVIL!

But in better news. She was on her way home. Home being her _as of late _filthy garage and upstairs apartment. Man...she still had laundry to do...She had to finish the repairs on Jak's zoomer too. He was racing tomorrow.

"Pssh...I should let him finish up his own damn zoomer. Let him see how frustrating it is!"

She smiled at the small insult. It was so easy to insult someone when they weren't around. Even if it was a little one.

Walking up the stairs to the stadium, she dug through her small pouch for the keys to the garage door.

Keira groaned when her fingers met the ruff bottom.

"Oh, come on! Where are they?" She hissed, praying that she didn't drop them back at the Plumbing Station.

She wouldn't have held back her mouth full of frustration, if it hadn't been for the light aluminating from the garage area. HER garage. Keira gulped.

"What now?" The last thing she needed right now was someone robbing her. Even if all she had was junk.

She sighed deeply, inching her way down the long, dark hallway. "H-hello? Is someone in there?"

No answer.

"H-hey! This is private property! Well--uh...the garage is anyway! So--uh...GET OUT!" Ooo, that was threatening...

She heard crash, and a long string of curses. Holding back the urge to run, she tried to use her most lethal weapon again. Her mouth.

"I--um...have...PEPPER SPRAY! Yeah, what now? Pepper spray, and uh--perfect aim! Don't know what to do now, do ya?!" What? She was a mechanic, not a member of the friggin' mafia.

"Yeah, well...I'm a hero."

Holy crap.

"I--uh, fell asleep, and...I'm sorry I scared you," Jak said nervously, poking his head out to look at Keira.

_Holy freakin' crap._

"Wh--What are you doing here?" Was that her voice that sounded so squeaky? "It's almost four in the morning...Jak."

"Well...I got here earlier, but you weren't here, so I decided to wait. And fell asleep." Was that it? But how--?

"How'd you get in? I could've swore that I locked up."

"Oh, you did, but...uh...You gave me a key, remember?" Oh...so that's what happened to it...

She giggled, "That's right I did, didn't I?"

WAIT! Giggled?! Wasn't she supposed to be mad at this guy? Why wasn't she kicking his sorry ass? She needed to kick it now! Now, dammit!

"Yeah, well...I meant to suprise you, but..." Jak went back inside, motioning for her to follow.

Suprise her? With what--WAIT! She didn't want to know! She wanted to kick his ass, remember?! He deserved it! He really did! He...

Damn curiousity...She followed.

"Jak, I--"

"Happy birthday, Keira," Jak said smiling, placing something in her hand, "I meant to wake you at twelve...for, you know...some kind of romantic impact...but like I said...You weren't here, so..."

Keira blinked. Birthday?

Crap...She forgot her own birthday. How stalkerish can you be to forget your own damn birthday?

She sighed, and opened her hand. Her breath caught in her throat.

What the hell?

It was beautiful...

"Jak...I-I don't know what to say..."

Jak laughed, "Maybe...A _thank you_, or _you're the best_? Come on, I was nervous enough to just come over here."

Screw Metal Head mating season! It was a horribly _educational_ scene that she walked in on, anyway!

So she kissed him. She kissed that horrid little ass of a man. Who ignored her, played on her curiousity, and made her logic a living hell, and...

...Who was really warm...

...And Daxter snapped a picture to sell to Torn...

The day was good!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Jynxie: I so suck at endings. They make no sense! God, they BURN!_

_Muse: Wait--Why would Torn want a picture of Jak and Keira kissing? And didn't you state in like Ch. 1 that the Metal Heads were cleared out of the Plumbing Station?_

_Jynxie: Eh...blackmail issues...and you know how some animals have like...mating grounds? Well, that explains it...Now, back to the BURNing._

_Muse: (rolls eyes) Right. And why did you write this again? This dreaded thing that makes absolutely NO sense?_

_Jynxie: Inspiration's a horrible thing...It comes and goes...And strikes you when you least expect it. The bastard. Now...focus on the BURNing, man!_

_Muse: Oh...that's just hurtful._

_Jynxie: No, its hot...BURNing equals hot!_

_Muse: I'm not listening!_

_Jynxie: It's HOT, Muse!_

_Muse: (ignoring Jynx) R&R, plz...It feeds the homeless! ... (Not really, it's just for perks...but still!)_


End file.
